1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a positioning device, and more particularly, to a 3-point positioning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional positioning device has been applied in the TV games or the computer games for the user having a better interactive experience. For example, in the Wii gaming console of Nintendo, the Wii joystick includes a conventional positioning device, so that the Wii game console can obtain the move distance and the move direction of the Wii joystick relative to a measured object (for instance, a display or a displaying screen), and the Wii game console can control the game proceeding according to the move distance and the move direction. Take a tennis game for example. When the user swings the Wii joystick, the Wii game console can obtain the relative move direction and the relative move distance of the Wii joystick by means of the conventional positioning device, so that the role controlled by the user can accordingly swing the tennis racket for hitting the ball. For instance, the longer the relative move distance per second obtained by the Wii game console is, the stronger the strength of the role hitting the ball is. Consequently, the flying speed of the ball is faster. Otherwise, the shorter the relative move distance per second obtained by the Wii game console is, the weaker the strength of the role hitting the ball is. Consequently, the flying speed of the ball is slower. In addition, the Wii game console can control the role corresponding to the user doing a forehand or a backhand tennis action according to the relative move direction.